Loveline
by Spookym
Summary: Goodvs.Bad+love online (p.s. 'shipper alert!!!)


It was 3am and here Scully stood knocking on his door. Her face was streaked with tears and her usually neat appearance was now harried and disheveled. She didn't know what she was doing there, what on earth possessed her to drop in on him of all people. But he was of course the closest thing to family in DC. Her mother was all the way in Maryland and for some reason she didn't feel she could go to her with this. Not right now, anyway. She was just about to give up when she heard sounds like thuds and hurried feet coming from within the apartment followed by the sounds of the unlatching of locks. The door swung open and Mulder stood in the dimly lit doorway. His hair was tousled and sleep still hung to his heavy eyelids. 

"I'm sorry for just coming over here like this, Mulder. But I had no where else to go," Scully said. At the sound of her voice, he snapped wide-awake. 

"Scully, are you okay?" 

She tried to speak but her voice was silenced by tears. All she could do was shake her head no. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He didn't say anything but gently guided over to the couch and sat down. As long as he'd known her he'd never seen her so vulnerable before. He couldn't understand what could have her so upset. In fact over the past five weeks he had never seen her so happy. And though she did seem to be a little distracted if not preoccupied, to him she even appeared to be glowing. Every time he would ask why she was so happy she would only smile and answer evasively. And yet despite all that, here they sat as Scully cried in his arms.

"Scully, what's wrong?" he asked as he smoothed her hair.

She shifted and at first looked him in the eye before glancing away. It now seemed as though she was a little self-conscious by her tears. She then went on to relate to him the reason that she had been so happy lately. His name was Dave Brickman. She met him over dinner at her mother's house one evening and despite her best efforts he soon developed a liking to her. As the evening wore on she grudgingly admitted that she felt some kind of attraction too. She left that evening with his number and a date and soon the clandestine romance began. It was the first time in a long while that she opened up her heart enough to let anyone outside of her family in. It was strange trusting this new person with her love and until then she hadn't realized just how alone she truly had been. The relationship was progressing very nicely until that week. She hadn't slept with him yet but she assumed that would be the next logical step.

"Anyway, we had a date set for this evening when he calls at 3pm saying he had to work late," Scully said.

Mulder thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah I remember that this afternoon you got a call and when you hung up you were in an odd mood."

"Well that's why. Well I get this great idea of surprising him when he came home from work. So I get together a picnic basket and head over to his house. He had just given me a key that week, so I used that to get in, and I put the basket in the kitchen. As I'm standing there I hear these noises. I thought it was an intruder or something. So I pull out my gun and I go to investigate. And I come into the living room and…there's Dave with…with…this blonde woman and they're having sex. I just stood there watching and I was unable to think or do anything I was in such shock. Then Dave sees and tries to convince me it wasn't what it looked like but by the time he'd finished his sentence I was gone. I ran out of there got in my car and I've been driving around ever since. And that was five hours ago."

"Where?"

"Oh lets see where haven't I been tonight?"

"And you finally wound up here?"

"Yep."  
" Not that I mind, but why didn't you go to your mother's?"

Scully winced. "Well since it was my mother who introduced me and all I…I just didn't want to face her."

Mulder nodded as if he understood. "Well it's not like you need to be told this, but…you're better off without him. Some jackass who would do that to you was never worthy of you anyway." Scully raised her eyes quickly to meet his and smiled.

"Thank you," she said. By now she had relaxed enough and was beginning to look sleepy. 

"Umm…would you like something to drink? Coffee. How 'bout some coffee?" He jumped up and started for the kitchen even before she could respond. To her he suddenly seemed nervous. As if he had disclosed too much information about himself. Information that he kept tightly guarded even from her. He returned a few minutes later with two coffee cups. After taking a couple of careful sips due to the heat, she started to put it down on the coffee table when she accidentally spilled it on her. 

"Damn!"

She put down the mug and saw her hand was shaking again. Mulder patted her hand as if trying to steady her.

"It's okay. I can get you another cup."  
" No that's okay. I really should be going."

"I don't really think that's a good idea. I mean look at you. You're still a little shaky add to that you're getting sleepy. I don't want to hear tomorrow that you've been involved in an accident."

Scully opened her mouth to protest but then decided against it.  
" At least have a cup of coffee before you leave."  
" All right. One cup." Scully said.

On his way back to the kitchen he stopped first in his bedroom and found a pair of pajama bottoms and a tee shirt for her to change into.

"What's this for?" she asked as he tossed them to her.

"Well you don't want to wear that do you?" he asked of her coffee-drenched clothes.

She shook her no and though it felt weird to wear his clothes she had no desire to stay in her's any longer. She changed in the bathroom and as she turned to leave she caught the first glimpse of her tear-stained face. She starred at her reflection and into eyes that seemed so deep and she saw loneliness there. She thought when she met Dave that all that would change now she doubting whether opening up her heart to anyone was a good idea.

She returned to the living room and placed her clothes by her purse. Mulder seemed to be taking a long time in the kitchen. Fatigue was slowly making her body feel leaden. I'll just lay back on the couch until he comes back, she thought as she rested her head against the arm of the couch. Then almost as if an unseen hand was closing her eyes, she fell asleep. 

When Mulder came back he couldn't help but smile at her asleep on his couch. He put the cup down and pulled a blanket up over her. "Good night, Scully," he said as he turned out the light and went to bed.

The next morning she awoke to smell of breakfast and coffee. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.   
"Well good morning, sleepy," Mulder said

Scully jumped up and checked her watch. "Oh God, Mulder. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well you obviously needed it and you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to wake you. So breakfast?" he asked as he came in with two plates.

She cut her eyes down at him with a look that said, you've got to be kidding. 

"Come on, Scully. You gotta eat you know."  
" Did you cook that?"

"Actually I went out for it but the gesture's the same. Come on sit down and have breakfast."

Scully smiled slightly before grudgingly sitting back down. She felt strange enough just by having slept at his house in his clothes and now they were eating breakfast together. But she was hungry and it did smell really good. In fact as she thought back to the night before this was the first time she'd eaten since lunch. She thanked Mulder for listening as she poured out her miserable night. He smiled at her and as Scully looked up she saw a flicker. She couldn't quite be sure just what she saw. After all it was gone as soon as it appeared, but it almost looked like sadness lay in his hazel eyes. She shrugged it off and got up to leave. She said she'd return his clothes on Monday. 

******************************************************************************************* 

About 15 minuets later she was home. As she approached the front walkway she noticed Dave sitting on the steps head down wearing what was presumably his clothes from yesterday. He looked up as she got closer. His eyes were red and Scully couldn't tell if it was from alcohol, fatigue, or emotion. As she got closer he opened his mouth to say something then caught sight of what she was wearing and shut his mouth. 

"What are you doing here? Have you been here all night?" Scully asked.

He stood up as she came within arms-length of him. He took in her appearance and rubbed his chin.

"I think the better question, is where have you been?" 

"What makes you think that's any of your business," Scully asked as she tried to brush past him.

"Because you're my girlfriend and I think I have a right to know where you have been all night."

"Oh really? Well maybe you should have thought about that before you went off screwing some blonde!"

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, where have you been?"

"Out."

"Alone?"

"No."

"Who were you with?"

"You don't know him. He's another agent."

"Another agent?" For a moment he looked puzzled. Then it hit him.

"It's that guy you work with isn't it? Uhh…Muldeer."  
" Mulder?"

"Yeah, that's him. It's him isn't it? You were with him weren't you?"

Scully crossed her arms. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

"I knew it! I just knew he was going to come between us!"  
" What are you talking about?" she said abruptly.

"Oh come on, I've seen the way you look at him!"  
" And how's that?" she asked scornfully.

"Like you've just seen your first trans-am."  
" Oh, please! I don't look at Mulder any special way." she moved past him up the stairs.

"No I'm right. I know I am. I knew I was foolish to date a woman who was in love with someone else. But yet I did anyway. Why? I don't know. I guess I thought I could make you forget about him. Or maybe I'm a glutton for punishment. But do you wanna know why I think we haven't had sex yet?" She sighed and turned around at that.

When she didn't say anything he continued. "Because what I've said about you and Mulder are true. You are in love with him and I was just too stupid to see it. Or rather to realize and run away from you. So I guess that's why I cheated on you. Because I knew you wouldn't…" his voice trailed off. He looked up at her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. But let's face it you don't love me. You were only with me so you could try and forget about Mulder." He picked up and hand and kissed it lightly.

"Good bye Dana." She stared after him dumbstruck as he got in his car and drove away.

*******************************************************************************************

Scully was angry with herself. Not just for what Dave said but for not telling him exactly what she had wanted to say. Her meeting with him had not gone the way she had wanted it to. But that was due in large part to his outlandish claims that she was in love with Mulder of all people. True she was really close to him, but she didn't love him. Dave just couldn't possibly begin to understand the kind of relationship they had. They were close and trusted each other with their lives and knew each other better than two people could. But that doesn't mean she was in love with him. Dave's words kept echoing in her mind. As she got ready for bed she gave careful thought to what he said. Maybe she didn't really love him like she should have. The more she considered the possibility the more convinced she became. After all, she reasoned if she did really love him she would be more upset than she was. Upset that he cheated on her, upset that they had broken up. She had cried tears for him, yet her heart did not feel broken. That fact alone was puzzling to her. She wanted to love him, wanted to give her heart and love to someone. To have someone in her life to share her days with, to spend the nights with, someone she could really care about. But, she figured as she climbed in bed, Dave just wasn't the one. She settled in and fell asleep quickly. 

*******************************************************************************************

Scully spent all of Sunday cleaning and running errands. Keeping herself busy was meager attempt to keep her mind off of Mulder and what Dave had said. But when nighttime came and there was nothing left to do, silence creeped in and with silence the thoughts that she pushed fruitlessly from her mind. Though it was only 8 o'clock she decided to go to bed. From there she planned to put the finishing touches on a report of her Mulder's latest case that was due the next day. Reaching for her laptop she took care of business first but not being very sleepy, played a few games of solitaire and logged onto the Internet to look up some information. She was just about to sign off when her phone rang. 

"Scully."

"Life is a path, Dana. Follow your heart and it will take you where you're supposed to go." Said a voice that sounded eerily like Melissa.

"Hello? Who is this?" Scully said frantically. She heard a couple of clicks and the caller was gone. She hung up her phone and immediately had the number traced and was stunned to hear that it came from Mulder's apartment. At least that's what the FBI computers told her.

"Do you want to look into this?" Danny asked.

"Uhh…thank you. No. Goodnight Danny."

Scully hung up puzzled and went back to her computer. But when she sat back down she saw that somehow she had been logged onto a UFO/Alien Abductee chat room under the screen name of Stardust. 

"Now how did that happen?" she wondered. She was just about to log out when another chatter named Dr. Love sent her an instant message.

"Hey, you're new," Dr. Love said.

"Yeah. I think my computer has a mind of it's own. I went to answer my phone and when I come back, I find my computer on this chat room." Scully said.

"So, you ever been abducted?" Dr. Love asked.

Scully thought for a moment. What harm could it do to answer?

"Yes. About four years ago," Scully replied.

"Really? What happened? Or do you not want to talk about it?" Dr. Love asked

"No. It's okay. I was abducted and they did tests on me and returned me. There's really not much to talk about."

"Oh. Are you sure?" DL asked

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because a lot of people who are abducted don't really have anyone to talk to. Their feelings about it all and what happened to them."

"Oh well, I do have someone to talk to."

"Really? Who?"  
"Someone I work with. He's really easy to talk to about these kind of things."  
"And do you?," DL asked.

"Do I talk to him? Uhh…well…no," Scully confessed  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know. I guess I just don't want to burden him. He has had so much to deal with that I kind of feel bad about dumping my problems on him. So whenever he asks me how I am, I usually lie and say I'm fine."

"But he's there for you right?"  
"Yeah, of course", Scully said.  
"So why don't you let him help you?  
"I guess because I try to be so strong and tough. You know that old saying, 'never let them see you cry'? well where I work that saying is stamped on your badge, so you won't forget. I've just made a habit of keeping everyone at arms-length."

"Why?"

"I guess I'm afraid of letting anyone get too close and having that person leave or die."

"Well you won't keep me at arms-length right? Because if you want you can talk to me about anything. Think about it, what's safer than an anonymous online friend?"

"True. You have a point there. so what do you do?"

"Oh, I work for a bunch of disinformation junkies in suits. But on the upside you get a really cool nameplate. So what about you?"

"Pretty much the same, minus the nameplate. Up until lately I didn't even have a desk."

"Wow, that must have sucked."

"You could say that."

"So are you from here?"

"Not here. I was born in Maryland but I grew up in California. What about you"

New England, was all he would say. Which was fine with her. Being a private person herself, she didn't want to pry into anyone's business where she didn't belong.

"I bet that there is a lot about that the people you work with don't know about you," Dr. Love said.

Scully smiled and paused before typing. "Yes," she confided. 

"Tell me one thing that you would never tell the guy you work with,"

Scully paused again before typing. She wasn't accustomed to confiding in a stranger, especially one on the Internet. But she thought again, what could be the harm? It's not like I'm ever going to meet this person, she thought.

"That I have a tattoo of a snake eating it's own tail on the small of my back. It's kind of strange because I can't even see it usually." She typed.

"A tattoo? Really?"

"Yeah, I was a little drunk one night and…well I got it. I don't know why. I was there and figured why not? What about you?"

"That I can play the piano. My mother made me take lessons. I didn't particularly like it and so to this day, the only two songs I can play are, Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star and God Bless America."

Scully laughed a little then caught sight of her clock. It was later than she thought.

"Hey, sorry but it's getting late. I've got to work tomorrow, so I'll say goodnight." She typed.

"Okay, just promise me that anytime you need to talk to someone you'll think of me? I'll listen and won't judge or anything and…well everyone needs someone to talk to once in a while right? Even to an anonymous online friend?"

Scully nodded as if reluctantly. "Yes, I guess they do."  
"Well you know where to find me if you do to talk." 

And with that they said goodnight and signed off. 

*******************************************************************************************

At work the next day, Scully printed out her report and waited with Mulder to hand it in to Skinner. He looked over at her with poorly concealed concern. He remembered how upset she had been the other night, yet today she looked fine. Though had seen her look just fine plenty of times when in reality she was practically falling apart. He didn't ask her about her weekend or how she spent it nor did she volunteer information. Though he was glad to see that she looked like her normal self. At least he thought she was back to normal anyway. With her it was hard to tell. 

"Are you all right?" he whispered.

"Yes, I'm fine. Really Mulder, I'm fine." She replied.

"Are you sure? Because you were pretty upset a couple of nights ago."

She began to say something but just then Skinner's secretary announced that he was ready for them.

All during the meeting though, Scully felt Mulder's concern. It wasn't anything that he said or did but in his body language. She could tell that he was feeling a little protective of her. That thought made her feel good, but also made her want to prove to him that she was fine. And this time she really meant it.

"So basically, what you're saying is that this…whatever it is…" Skinner tried.

"Uhh… Bigfoot sir," Mulder said.

"Right. This Texas Bigfoot is responsible for the deaths of those loggers?"

"We like to call him Tex, and yes that is what we believe," Mulder said as he looked to Scully for support. 

She glanced down at her hands, uncertain as to what she should say.

"Agent Scully, can you verify any of this?"

She looked up at Mulder first then Skinner.

"Well sir, I can neither prove, nor disprove Agent Mulder's assertions. As I said in my report I was knocked at the time of his encounter with…the…Tex. I believe that it's possible that Agent Mulder saw…what he thinks he saw. But I didn't see it," Scully said truthfully.

"And Agent Mulder, you say that you didn't catch him?"

"Uh…no sir. I experienced a…minor…problem."

"The…uh…Tex threw him against a rock," Scully said.

"Right, and by the time I got up on my feet, he was gone," Mulder said.

"Uh-huh," Skinner said and flipped through their reports.

"Well, good work agents. You may go now."

On the way back to the basement, Mulder glanced over at Scully. 

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know. You just kind of seem somewhere else."  
"Oh, it's nothing. I have something on my mind."

Mulder nodded, "All right. But if you want to talk, I'm here."

Scully sat down in front of her computer. She knew that she should get back to work on some files that needed her attention, but she couldn't keep her mind on it. She glanced over at Mulder. She knew that she could talk to him, but what was on her mind was beyond his capability. After all, she wondered, how do you tell your best friend and the guy you work with that you think you're falling in love with him? She shook her head, trying to clear away that last thought. She was letting Dave's crazy allegation really get to her. But yet the doubts lingered. She decided that she would at least check to see if Dr. Love was signed on. If he was…then maybe…

A few clicks of the mouse soon told that the mysterious Dr. Love was online. 

"Hey," she typed in.

"Hello, what brings here?"

"I…want to talk to you."

"About what?," DL asked.  
"Well, I broke up with my boyfriend recently. He said the reason for it was because I'm in with someone I work with."

"Are you?"  
"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it before.

"Well maybe you should start thinking about it."

"Well we are really close. I've known this person for quite a while now but lately I guess things have changed. I've always known that I would risk my life for him, that I would even be willing to die for him. I trust him with my life." Scully's keyboard was silent for a moment, before she continued.

"I think…I do love him. I've tried to resist it but I think I have fallen in love with him."  
"Have you thought about telling him?" DL asked.

"No. it would never work out."  
"Why not?" DL asked.  
"Because we're too different. That and I don't think he loves me back."

"Well you never know unless you try."  
"Yeah, but I'm not someone who takes that kind of risk with their heart." Scully paused and looked over at Mulder who was hard at work and she began to feel guilty that she was wasting time like she was. She turned back to her computer.

"Thanks for listening but I have to get back to work. Talk to you later ok?"  
"Sure thing."

The afternoon sped by and though she looked busy and focused she was really miles away. For some reason she had let what Dave said really affect her. Every now and then she would look over at Mulder. She felt a confusion that she had never experienced before. Dave's words about Mulder kept haunting her. She finished up as quickly as possible, anxious for once to get home. She stood up and got ready to leave.

"Hey, time to go home," she said.

"What do you mean? I am home."

Scully gave him a weary smile and patted him lightly. "Good night, Mulder."

*****************************************************************************************

All that evening she examined her heart and just how she really did feel about Mulder. It was difficult, since these were questions that she had never considered before. She couldn't deny or ignore that her friendship with Mulder had become something more. She did have to admit that he was really attractive, funny, smart and…irresistible, but a relationship just wouldn't work out. Or would it? She wondered what Mulder would think if he knew what she was thinking. She briefly considered Dr. Love's suggestion about telling Mulder. And then decided against it. There was no way she was going to take a chance like that. 

She turned out her lamp but sleep did not quickly follow. Too many questions, too many doubts clouded her mind. All in the span of a few weeks her entire world had been turned upside down and shaken up leaving her feeling like the snow in one of those waterglobes. Ever since two days ago, she had been pondering what Dave had said to her on the front steps. Maybe he was right and what if he was? What would the implications of that be? Could she have possibly fallen in love with Mulder and not have noticed it? And worst of all, what if he didn't feel the same way? Scully tried to silence the questions but the more she tried the louder they became. She thought back over the past few years and saw how their relationship slowly evolved. She always knew that she would do anything for him, risk her life to save his, even follow him to the depths of the earth if she knew he needed her. She trusted him wholly and completely with her life. In fact there was no on else on earth she trusted more. But that didn't mean that she was in love did it? It couldn't, she wouldn't let it. She furiously fought back against these surging thoughts. I can't be in love with Mulder I just can't, she thought in a huff. In her mind not only would it be risky but also imprudent. Emotional relationships tended to cloud one's judgment making them do things that they would do normally. That's why doctors weren't allowed to treat their own family. But try as she might, she could not deny the fact that something between had changed. What had begun as a simple partnership and friendship had grown into something much deeper and more meaningful. And that was just what she feared the most.

*******************************************************************************************

"Joe Abernathy," Mulder said as she came in the next morning.

"Excuse me?"

"Joe Abernathy."

"Am I supposed to know this person?"

"You should. He's our next case." He turned on a projector screen that illuminated the entire room with a huge photograph of Joe Abernathy a nice looking 25-year old of average build and height.

"Observe," he continued, "Joe Abernathy of Silver Springs, Maryland. Before." 

Scully nodded and he changed photograph and suddenly the young man looked radically different. "And after." The man was now covered in what appeared to be dozens of small ivory colored horns no bigger than an inch in length.

"Oh my God!" Scully said involuntarily before she had the chance to catch herself.

"Awful isn't it?" Mulder turned to her.

She came to stand near him to get a better look at the photograph and indeed, Joe Abernathy was covered from head to foot in horns the most prominent ones on his head. Mulder reached across her and picked up the file he'd just gotten that morning. Scully drew in her breath as he came closer and tried to act normal as he handed it to her. Scully skimmed the file while Mulder filled her in on the details.

"Now what makes this case interesting is that this Mr. Abernathy is claiming that his girlfriend Kacie Wiggins did this to him."  
"His girlfriend? Mulder I can't possibly begin to explain just how impossible that is. It is physiologically impossible for someone to sprout horns."

"Well you see it gets a little complicated."

Scully gave him a measured look and crossed her arms. "How?"

"Mr. Abernathy claims that his girlfriend---oh I'm sorry his ex-girlfriend is…a witch."

"A witch? As in Wicca, black magic, voodoo, evil hexes, incantations, curses, charms, potions, spells, talisman, amulets, familiar objects, marks, hagstones. Things like that?"

Mulder leaned in a little closer. "Would you be upset if I told you I was a little turned on right now?" he asked smiling.

Scully laughed lightly smiling back and for a moment she got lost in his hazel eyes. She felt her cheeks grow warm and she suddenly became so flustered that she nearly dropped the file she was holding. Mulder looked at her with concern.

"Scully, are you all right?" he asked as he put a hand on her arm. She moved away quickly. A little too quickly because she ran right into his desk.

"I'm fine, Mulder. Really…uh I'll be right back," she said as she backed away quickly and left the office.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be back in a minute," she called from the hallway.

Mulder shook his head at her strange behavior and he wasn't still completely convinced that she was all right. He searched his brain for reasons why she would be acting so strangely but couldn't come up with any. Then it dawned on him. She was probably still upset about breaking up with Dave. Sure he had heard her say over and over that she was fine but she always said that. He knew that deep down she was keeping something from him. Something she didn't feel comfortable talking to him about. Every time he thought about Dave he got angry all over again. How dare he treat Scully that way, his Scully! He wished he could tell her just how much she meant to him, just how much he cared about her. He wanted to tell her what he had been wanting for years now; how his caring for her had become something more than just a platonic love. How he was in love with her but have been unable to tell her. How do you tell your best friend that you are in love with them?, he wondered. Anyway, he couldn't tell if she felt the same way or not. He was starting to become really worried about her when she came back. She didn't say where she went nor did he ask. Instead she picked up the file and turned to Mulder.

"I requisitioned a car for us to use. I figured you'd want to go to talk to Mr. Abernathy today."

Mulder looked up with contentment. The kind you feel when no words are necessary when you've known someone long enough that you know what they're going to do before they do it. Sometimes he felt she knew him better than he did himself. 

"Yeah, I do," he said as he got up and put on his trench coat.

"All right then. Who's driving?" she asked on the elevator up.

"I am."

"Oh come on Mulder. You always get to drive. I'm actually pretty good."

"That's nice. But I'm still driving."

Scully rolled her eyes as she slipped into the passenger seat. It was going to be a long day.

*******************************************************************************************

The drive was short. Only thirty minutes at the most. Scully was grateful for a case that kept them in town for a change. The last one, which was by the way her latest encounter with death took them all the way to Fannin County in East-Central Texas searching for the mythological Texas Bigfoot. Actually she wasn't it was Mulder who of course believed every word of the stories he was told. She couldn't believe that she even agreed to go with him on that crazy hunt. She even had to fight back laughter when they interviewed people who had encountered this bigfoot because she thought the whole thing was ridiculous. But she knew that if she had it to do all over again that she would do no differently. No matter how ludicrous or insane she knew she always support him and stand by him, even when the rest of the world didn't. Maybe especially then.

*******************************************************************************************

"Mr. Abernathy, we're agents Mulder and Scully of the FBI. We're here to talk to you about…your---"Scully began.

"Horns", he said as they stood on his front porch.

"condition. May we come in?" Scully asked.

Joe waved them in and they all sat down in the living room.

"Now, you claim that your girlfriend did this you?" she asked.

"Let me clarify. Ex-girlfriend."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, ex-girlfriend."  
"Yeah. hey I didn't know the FBI investigated things like this."  
"Well, we're very…specialized. Now tell me, how do you think you're girlfriend did this to you?," Mulder asked.

"Well first I need to explain why I think she did this. You see we'd been dating for a while and things were going good, she moves in. well about a month ago she caught me. You know with another girl. Well she gets all mad at me and storms out. Then like hours later I feel these burning sensations like all over. I go to the mirror and see all of these red places. Well dude, they didn't stay that way for long because before I can do anything all these start popping up everywhere. And you know that chicks into witchcraft and stuff. She even has one of those Book of Shadows. You know like those Charmed girls. 'Cept they're good witches. They'd never do this to anyone you know?" Mulder nodded as though he understood, but Scully was thinking what a flake he was. But instead she asked about Kacie Wiggins.

"And dude, make sure you punish her."Cause this has really cut into my social life," Joe said.

"Well thank you, Mr. Abernathy. We'll be in touch," Scully said as they stood up.

"Are you going to go talk to her? Kacie I mean."  
"Do you really think you're _ex-_girlfriend did this to you?" Scully asked.

"Lady!" he began angrily then restrained himself," she said I was horny. Hello, I've got horns!"

"Ok, well then. Thank you for your time," Mulder said as they left.

"So are we going to go talk to Kacie Wiggins?" Scully asked.

"It looks like it, Sparky. "

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about," Kacie said as she threw her cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

They stood in her driveway and from her attitude it was obvious she was rushed. 

"Well Mr. Abernathy says differently," Mulder said as he handed him a photograph of Joe.

She looked at the picture before turning back to him.

"And just how did I manage to pull this off, huh? With the magic wand I keep in my back pocket?"

Scully put up her hand as if trying to ward her off. "We're not accusing you of anything."  
"Well it sure sounds like you are."

"Well you do have the motive and the means," Mulder said.

"Wh--because I'm a witch? FYI G-Man, I use my magic for good and not evil. I bet that idiot you talked to neglected to mention that little detail. You did talk to him right?"

"Well do you have any ideas what caused this?," Scully asked.

"No, and I don't care. But whoever did this has my appreciation. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for work," Kacie said as she moved past them and got in her truck.

"Okay, but we'll be in touch," Scully said as they watched her leave.

"Well that was productive," Mulder said as he turned to Scully.

*******************************************************************************************

It was late by the time they got back to their office. They said a quick goodbye before going each going their own way. Scully watched after him with a strange sensation coming over her. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wished she could say. But she also feared what would happen if given the opportunity. She went home with an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach that made sleeping difficult that night. 

Scully beat Mulder to work the next morning and was waiting for him when he arrived. She was on the phone and hung up just as he walked through the door.

"That was Sheriff Clayburn of the Silver Springs Police Department. Kacie Wiggins was found dead this morning in the Rosaryville State Park in Maryland. He wants us to come and investigate since they found our card on her."

"All right then. Let's go," he said as he tossed her; her jacket.

Sheriff Clayburn met them at the crime scene and escorted them over to the body. "We let everything the way we found it. We wanted to wait for you to get here. Well, call me if you need anything," he said as he left them to their business.

Scully knelt down beside the body to get a better look. Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Mulder, take a look at this," she said. He knelt down next to her and as he did so he brushed up against her accidentally. Unwillingly, Scully began to feel nervously giddy again. Every time they touched now she felt an adrenaline rush like she was skydiving or free-falling. For the first time she was letting her emotions control her instead of her cool, reasoning nature. It had always been in Melissa's nature to let her heart rule her head. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she nearly forgot what she was doing.

"Uh…here," she said trying to recover, "I've never seen anything like this before." Scully pointed at several small electric blue streaks that looked like lightening bolts. They covered her face, neck, arms, and legs. Her eyes which had been frozen open at the moment of death also had the mysterious lines.

"What do you think it is?" Mulder asked.

"I don't know. But we'll find out more in the autopsy. I'll call you with the results," she said and started to leave.

"Scully?" She turned around.

"Are you all right? You kind of spaced out there a minute ago."  
"Yeah. I'm fine Mulder. I think I'm tired is all." He nodded and watched her leave, the scent of her perfume wafting back to him on the breeze.

*******************************************************************************************

Scully pulled on a pair of latex gloves and looked sadly at the young woman. The sound of the gloves snapping on was profoundly loud and it seemed to echo in the tomb-like morgue. She was all alone and this was just how she liked it. After all the only other person there couldn't talk back if she said something they didn't like. It was times like this that reminded her she was still a doctor. She took photographs of the strange markings, knowing that Mulder would want to add them to the X-Files. She started her tape recorder and began. "Time is 10:13 am. Subject is a 22 year old female. Height 5'7, weight is 135. I'll begin with the Y-incision. It was a very routine autopsy that is until she opened the chest cavity. She was shocked to see that the tissues, muscles and ligaments had been fused to bones that looked charred and burnt. The internal organs were much the same and each one unrecognizable due to the blackened and scorched condition she found them in. Scully picked up what she thought was the heart and weighed it and for the first time saw what looked like larger blue bolts. The heart which normally weighs approximately 370 gram now weighed less than 70. The same was true for the rest of the organs. Scully finished up as quickly as she could and called Mulder the first chance she had.

"Hi, what did you find out?" he asked.

"Well, not much."

"Why not?"

"Because I've never encountered a body in this kind of condition before. It looks as though this woman burned. From the inside out. I can't even begin to explain what I've found."

"What? Have you any ideas what could have caused it?"

"None. But from the condition of the internal organs and bones and tissues it's…almost as if the burns came from inside, though I can't clarify how that would be possible. Where are you?"

"On Georgia Ave."

"Good, swing by and pick me up. There's something I want you to see."

*******************************************************************************************

Mulder arrived nearly 15 minutes later. Scully led him over to the body and showed him Kacie's palm. On it was a triangle with an S-shape cutting straight through it in a horizontal pattern. 

"What is it? Have you ever seen anything like it before?" Scully asked as Mulder inspected Kacie's palm.

He stood up and put Kacie's arm back down on the table.

"Yeah, it's a protective symbol typically used by witches in order keep them safe from harm. It's my guess she put this symbol on her hand herself in order to try and protect herself from whoever did this to her."

"What do mean 'did this to her?" Scully asked. She was suddenly interrupted by Mulder's ringing cell phone.

"Mulder. Yes. I see. All right, we're on our way." He said. He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket and turned to face Scully. She had a confused expression on her face.

"That was Sheriff Clayburn. There's been a development in regards to Mr. Abernathy. His horns have disappeared." 

Scully looked at Mulder and nodded. She knew they were going to talk to Joe without Mulder even saying a word.

On the way to see Joe, they continued their conversation.

"Well I think that this death has all of the earmarks of a ritual type killing."

"Mulder, you can't be serious." 

"What? Protective symbols have been used throughout history to ward off either evil spirits or to defend oneself against assault."

"Mulder, you don't expect me to believe that someone murdered her? Because if that's what you're thinking then I have to tell you that there is most likely a physiological reason for why she died."  
"Okay. Such as?" 

"Epilepsy. It's known that epileptic seizures are caused by aberrant electrical impulses in the brain. It's possible that she could have sustained a head trauma severe enough to cause that kind of behavior and thus caused her death."  
"Yes, but there are no medical records that indicate she has ever sustained a head trauma to that degree. And even if she did just prior to her death, it's unlikely that the onset would have been that rapid." He turned to look at her and when he looked backed at the road he saw a man standing directly in his path waving his arms.  
"Mulder!" Scully said as he swerved in order to keep from hitting him. 

*They pulled over on the side of the road and approached him. He was clearly upset and so they approached rather cautiously.

"Sir, we are agents Mulder and Scully with the FBI," said Scully as she pulled her badge, "are you all right?" 

"I need help! I need to talk to you. You have to come with me!"

"It's okay sir. Just tell us what's wrong," Mulder said calmly.

"Joe Abernathy. He killed Kacie and he's trying to kill us. Please you have to come with me."

"Okay, just calm down. Get in the car and we'll take you where you want to go," Mulder said.

*******************************************************************************************

They wound up going to his house where he introduced himself as Randy Hartwell. Also present was a blonde named Jennifer Wilcox. He introduced her but she did not look up.

"Listen, the reason I asked you to come here was because we have been receiving death omens and threats," he looked at Jennifer.

"Both of us. And we think---no wait we know that they are coming from Joe Abernathy," Randy said.

"Such as?" Mulder asked.

"Well, we've both found small dead animals on our front doorsteps, I received a package with raw meat inside and a butcher knife was sticking up in it and Jennifer found a noose with an likeness of her in her house."

"And why do think that Mr. Abernathy would want to kill either of you?" Scully asked.

"Because…" Randy tried.  
"Because you slept with Kacie and broke them up," Jennifer said for the first time.

"Hey, I did not break them up!---"

"That's the way I heard it," Jennifer said.

"Well you heard wrong as usual. Joe did that by cheating on her, thank you! Anyway, like she said I did…have a thing with Kacie and well he's always hated me. I drive a Mercedes, he drives a Kia. You figure it out."  
"So basically you're saying that he's always been jealous of you and having an affair with his girlfriend was the last straw?" Scully asked. Randy nodded.

"And what about you?" Mulder asked.

"Well he hates me because…I kind of told a few people about him cheating on Kacie and in his words essentially ruined his life," Jennifer said.

"Take of your hat," Randy said.

"No," Jennifer replied.

"Jennifer, how are they going to help us if you don't cooperate? Now take off that damn hat!"

"No, they'll laugh. Everyone else does."  
"Ms. Wilcox, I am a medical doctor. I promise that we will be mature and not laugh. You can trust us. We are here to help," Scully said soothingly.

"All right, but remember you promised."

Jennifer sighed deeply and slowly took her hat off. Randy nudged her and she cautiously looked up. Written on her forehead in large, bold letters was the word **GOSSIP**. Mulder quickly looked at Scully. If she were shocked by what she saw, she didn't show it. Mulder on the other hand had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Scully cleared her throat and nudged Mulder to try to restrain him.

"May I?" Scully asked and the girl nodded. Scully leaned in for a closer look and was shocked to find that she could not see any needle marks nor any evidence that it was man-made or a natural occurrence.

"When did you first notice this?" Scully asked.

"This morning. It must've happened sometime last night because it wasn't there when went to bed. Okay it's your turn," Jennifer said as she nudged Randy.

Randy grimaced but took off his hat. This time it was Scully's turn to laugh. On the man's head were two donkey's ears and according to him he also had a tail extending from the small of his back. That he didn't show them but rather handed them photographs.

"Like Jennifer I woke up this morning to this," he said as he pointed to his ears. Scully fought to maintain her composure and remain professional but she wanted to laugh every time she looked at Randy.

"How do you account for this, Mr. Hartwell?" Mulder asked as Scully studied the photograph. At least with her head down she didn't have to look at Randy.

"Joe of course. I bet he told you that Kacie was involved with witchcraft? Well it's true---or was. But she only practiced good magic. She never did anything to hurt anyone. Quite the contrary. She often assisted police with searches for missing people and the like. But I bet he didn't happened to mention that he was involved in Black Magic did he? He has whole library of books dedicated to that subject. He is the one who is doing this to us," Randy said.

"I just can't understand why he would do this to me! He has more reason to hate you than me," Jennifer protested.

"Well Jenn, you _are_ kind of a gossip."

"Oh shut up Randy! That's not even the point. The point is that I have the word GOSSIP on my head!"

"Yeah? well if had have kept your mouth shut more often maybe you wouldn't have it."

"Oh you don't want to go there! And as far as I'm concerned I have the lesser of two evils. At least I don't have a tail sticking out my back! And by the way you forgot to mention that he has called you a jackass countless of times before. Looks to me like he actually turned you into one," Jennifer said laughing.

"Oh that's it!" Randy said as he lunged for Jennifer. Mulder stepped in between them and grabbed Randy by the arm.

"Okay, now just calm down. Both of you," Mulder said as he looked from Jennifer to Randy.

They decided to spit up there. Scully going to the hospital to remove Randy's donkey ears and tail and Mulder going to talk to Joe alone. 

"Keep me updated," Scully said as they left.

*******************************************************************************************

"Look man, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do nothing to them," Joe. 

Mulder tracked him down at his job at Cooper's where he worked as a mechanic.

"That's not what Mr. Hartwell says. In fact he also said you killed Kacie Wiggins."  
"Yeah? Well I didn't, okay?"

"Why do you suppose he would make such an allegation?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Bottom line, you got nothing on me, so I don't have to put up with this. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do," Joe said as brushed past Mulder. As he did Mulder noticed a tattoo on his left forearm of Celtic origin.

"Uhh…that's an interesting tattoo there."

"Thanks. It's Celtic."  
"Yeah, I know. It's called a Battle Arm tattoo, right?" Joe nodded.

"Those swirl patterns right there," Mulder continued as he pointed them out, "some have theorized that the intent for them is to increase power and confuse your enemy."  
"Hey man, I don't know about that. All I know is I like it."

"Uh-huh," Mulder said doubtfully, "Okay. Well sorry to keep you. I'll let you get back to work. But I'll be touch, if anything new develops." 

Mulder's cell phone rang as he watched Joe walk away. It was sheriff Clayburn

"Agent Mulder, how soon can you drop by? There's something here you should see."  
"I'm on my way."

*******************************************************************************************

At the police station, Sheriff Clayburn handed Mulder a faxed rap sheet for Joe Abernathy. He said they got it just that morning from the Madison County, Virginia Police Department. According to them he had a long list of serious offenses under his belt not the least of which included, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, armed robbery and breaking and entering. While Mulder was reading, Sheriff Clayburn's assistant popped in.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but I have a message for Agent Mulder."  
"What is it, Charlie?"  
"Agent Scully called about ten minutes ago and was looking for you. I told her I thought you were speaking with Mr. Abernathy and told her where to find you."  
Mulder looked up. "You told her to go to Coopers' Garage?" 

"Yeah, she said for me to tell you if I saw you that she was going to be waiting there for you. And to call her."

Mulder threw down the report and rushed out, not even bothering to say where he was going.

He got in his car and sped off. He suddenly knew in that moment that Scully was potentially in grave danger. He reached for his phone and tried her number but he got no answer. Then he saw that she left a voice message for him.

"Mulder, it's me. I'm on my way to the garage. Charlie said he thought you'd be there. There's something I need to tell you. I'll see you soon."

Mulder threw his phone down on the passenger seat and floored it. All of the worst scenarios racing through his mind. He didn't care that he was speeding. His only concern was getting to Scully in time.

*******************************************************************************************

Scully arrived at the garage but did not see Mulder or his car. She walked around the back of the building and saw the door ajar. From inside she could hear scuffling and arguing. She pulled out her gun and cautiously opened the door just enough so she could peer inside. In the dimly lit room she saw Joe and Randy fighting then to her horror Joe reached around, pulled out a gun and shot Randy dead. 

"Freeze! FBI! I'm gonna ask you to put the gun down and step away," she said as she came inside.

"Oh, you want me to just give you my gun? And step away? Well how 'bout I don't?" he asked. Then before she could react he grabbed her and pointed his gun to her head.   
"Why don't I just kill you instead?"

"I know who you are and what you've done. If you kill me I can guarantee they won't go easy on you this time," she managed.

"Yeah. But they have to catch me first."

Just then Mulder arrived and came upon them in the garage.

"Put the gun down, now!"  
"You're gonna hafta make me. 'Cause I got nothing to lose!!"  
"If you don't I'm going to have to shoot you!"  
"Go ahead, but I'm taking her with me!" 

At that Scully jabbed him sharply in the ribs catching him off guard and causing him to release his grip on her giving Mulder the perfect chance to shoot him. The police arrived just in time to pronounce him dead but Mulder already knew that. He walked over to Scully.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head and started to cry. He put his arms around her and let her cry.

"He almost killed me, Mulder. I could have died. I don't what I would have done if you hadn't shown up when you did."

"It's all over now. He's dead. Okay?"

She looked up at him and he wiped away her tears. "Let's go home," he said and Scully nodded.

Scully waited for Mulder in the car while he wrapped up business with Sheriff Clayburn. While she waited she fell asleep. Mulder got in the car and looked over at her and smiled. After what she'd just been through he figured she deserved it. He put his jacket over her and smiled, feeling enormously grateful that she was alive. Nearly 45 minutes later they were back in D.C. and Scully was home safe and sound in her apartment. She got ready for bed but wasn't sleepy. She picked up her computer and checked to see if Dr. Love was online. Much to her relief he was.

She sent him an instant message and hoped he would respond.

"Hey, Stardust. What's up?"  
"I had a really bad day."  
"So did I but lets' have yours first. What happened?"  
"Well for starters…I never did tell you what I do did I?"  
"No."  
"Well I am a Special Agent with the FBI and my partner and me got assigned to this case. Well come to think of it I think _he_ chose the case. He does that sometimes. Anyway, we were working on this case today and there was this suspect who murdered someone and I went to arrest him. When I got there I saw the suspect in question murder someone so I go in to bring him down. Well he grabs me and threatens to kill me. I was so scared I was going to die. Just then like a Godsend, my partner shows up. I somehow manage to get away and he shoots and kills him. I know it was kind of risky to fight with him like that but I figured that if I was going to die I was going to die fighting."

For a moment Dr. Love was silent and Scully wondered if he was still online.

"What happened next?"

"Nothing really. But I cried. I've done that a lot lately around him. He took me in his arms and let me cry against his shoulder. I wish that…"

"What?"

"That he would have…kissed me. I've tried to forget about him like I told you I was going to do, but I just can't. every time we touch I feel like I'm falling. It's getting harder and harder to go to work each and every day and pretend that he is just a friend to me."  
"Why don't you tell him then?"  
"Because I'm too afraid he won't feel the same way."

"Oh I think he just might. But, I'll tell you what, why don't we meet in a public place of course of your time and choosing and you can try it out on me and see how it goes. And if you do well you will be ready to tell him," Dr. Love said.

Scully thought for a moment. "I don't know about that. After all of those horror stories I've heard of people being robbed and murdered, I'm not sure that's a good idea."  
"Why not? You are an FBI agent right and you will have your gun with you wont you? It will be a public place with lots of people around. If you get nervous you can leave. All I want is to try and help you. Just think of me as…an informant that you're going to meet."  
Scully thought for a moment while she carefully weighed what he said.  
"Okay. Let's meet at the Jefferson Memorial tomorrow at five o'clock. It's a tourist attraction so there will be a lot of people." 

"Okay, I'll see you then."  
"Oh, wait. How will I know it's you?" Scully asked.

"Uh…I will be the guy with the Bill O'Reilly book No Spin Zone."

"Okay. And I'll be the one with, "nut-case" tattooed to my forehead," Scully said teasingly.

Scully signed off, turned out her lamp, and went to sleep. She still had her doubts about this meeting but then she thought, it's going to be daylight, plenty of people around and I will have my gun just in case. Though if she happened to talk to her mother between now and then she planned not to mention this to her.

*******************************************************************************************

The next day at work, Scully could hardly keep her mind on her job. She kept thinking about her meeting with the mysterious Dr. Love. As the day wore on she found herself watching the clock. She also noticed that Mulder was acting a little different. Though Scully chalked it up to what happened yesterday and how she almost died. She tried to concentrate on the report she was writing but she found her thoughts wandering aimlessly. At nearly 35 minutes till five Scully left for the Jefferson Memorial. She wanted plenty of time to get there. She parked her car and walked around near the Tidal Basin. The setting sun cast a brilliant glow on the water. This was Scully's favorite place in D.C. 

Back at their FBI office, Mulder was preparing to leave. He turned his computer off and put his trench coat on. It had been a long day and Mulder was glad it was over. He thought about Scully and smiled. On his way out he almost forgot the book he bought just that morning, No Spin Zone by Bill O'Reilly.

At exactly five o'clock Scully went up the steps to the memorial and looked around there was a scattering of people here and there. She couldn't resist just patting her pocket once more to check to see if gun really was there. As she scanned the gathering she saw a tall man with brown hair reading No Spin Zone. There he was. Dr.Love, she thought to herself.

She squared her shoulders and approached him. "Dr. Love?" Scully asked.

The man lowered the book and Scully was slightly startled to see Mulder standing there.

"Mulder? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What do you mean? We have a date. Remember, last night online? Stardust."

"What are you talking about? I---that was you?" He nodded. 

"The whole time?" He nodded again.

"But I didn't know it was you until last night when you talked about yesterday. Then I knew it was you."  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
"I was afraid you wouldn't come and tell me to my face what you'd been saying online if you knew I was Dr. Love. Yesterday was a nightmare. I almost lost you and you would have never known how I feel about you. Scully…I love you too. I have for a long time. I just haven't been able to tell. To be honest I didn't know how---" 

"Mulder."  
"Yes?"  
"Just kiss me already."


End file.
